bloggingfandomcom-20200215-history
Blog things
Social impacts of IT: People have less time because of IT and computers,they do help with life but people can say that computers have taken over the world. Local communities: The IT indusy has improved businesses around the world, by making it so that, if they couldn’t have a building then the internet allows them to have an internet store. Economic issues: Employment structure by having an online store, this means that, they don’t have to hire people for the shop, IT does offers jobs but does take them away at the same time. Working practices: By using IT for a business, there is no use for paper, you can just email, and with insect messaging you don’t need to have sticky notes. Sustainability: A business might last longer if they have a website, this is because they can get then out there, get them known, instead of just doing business in one city, they can do global, this means profit will be bigger but the money going out is going to go up but for bigger profits it’s worth having a website, the internet has improved everything doing with a business or even just for home use, the internet helps people, get connected with the rest of the world, and to talk to friends, family, and for a business this means that if the CEO can’t make it for a meeting they can do an online meeting, without the inter it would be impossible. Legal issues: Ownership: When something is online such as artwork if it’s made by using a computer, it’s very hard to say that you made it; once it’s on the internet anyone can clam it’s theirs, that’s one drawback to the internet. Copy-right: Copy-right is a massive thing on the internet, it works but sometimes people can get away with it, if you have a business it is recommended that you get copy-right on it, so that no one can steal that name for themselves, this is very important, if it’s copy-right, you can’t copy it but some people do and most of them get court and then sued. Plagiarism: plagiarism is a massive thing, mainly in sixth forms and college and university, they do this to make sure students aren’t copying off the internet which is then someone else’s work, which means it isn’t the students, this makes life a lot harder for students but for the college or whatever it make’s sure that what they are teaching and that it is going into the students brains. Ethical issues: privacy of information: this is privacy of personal information, such as bank accounts, medical information, this important because this is your life, to prove that you live in the country. Unequal access: Age is a big one; if you are older you have a more access to the internet, and if you are younger their mam and dad might have a time limit on their computer or they switch off the internet connection, this makes, the internet an unequal access.